A Different Kind of Family Reunion
by kathmandu
Summary: They had done it! They had made it back to the real world! But for Kevin and Sam Flynn it doesn't take them long to find themselves in a much more intimate brand of trouble. Warning: Flynncest


Sam leaned around the doorframe leading to the spare bedroom, curious to see how his dad was doing. Kevin Flynn had just made it back home after two decades of being trapped inside the digital world of the Grid, and Sam couldn't shake the irrational fear that if he didn't keep an eye on his old man that Kevin would up and vanish once again.

Maybe even for another 20 years. _Or maybe forever._

Ignoring the sudden shiver trying to make its way down his spine, Sam focused in on his dad's presence. Kevin was the picture of misery: body sitting hunched over on the bed, head hanging down with hands grasping and lightly pulling at his own hair with tense fingers. Sam didn't understand. What could possibly have gone wrong in the few minutes Sam had been gone, trying to find and bring down some of his dad's old stuff from storage?

Sam hesitantly stepped into the room.

"Hey. Hey, Dad. Are you okay? I brought down some of your old clothes from the attic –" Sam cut himself off abruptly when his dad looked up. _Fuck_, Kevin's eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed like he'd been crying.

Kevin blinked dazedly while he straightened his body from its previous slouched position, lips quickly turning up in what resembled more of a pained grimace than the no-doubt reassuring smile he was aiming for.

"Hi there, kiddo! What was that? You found some of my old clothes, huh? Sounds good. Anything's gotta be better than this bathrobe!" Kevin attempted a wink, but one of his hands was visibly shaking when it pulled on the neck of his robe for emphasis.

Sam was starting to feel like a lost little boy again. His dad was obviously hurting and Sam had no idea what to do to help.

Abruptly moving closer, more on instinct than anything else, Sam gradually reached out a tentative hand, grasping his dad's shoulder loosely.

"Dad…it's okay. It's going to be okay now. You're home. _We're_ home," Sam said in a slight whisper. It had been so long since he'd been able to touch his dad that the novelty still hadn't worn off. The heat from Kevin's body was seeping into Sam's fingers even through the coarse material covering it.

"Sam…," Kevin murmured hoarsely. His dad's eyes hurriedly clenched shut while his muscles went rigid. But Sam still noticed the moment when two wet trails began to slide down his dad's cheeks.

Exhaling shakily, Sam moved the hand currently resting on his dad's shoulder up to Kevin's face, lightly following the trail of one of the tears to its ultimate resting place in the older man's beard.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Sam apologized, not really sure what for but knowing that he had to do _something_.

Letting out a choked cry, Kevin pulled Sam to him, forcing his son's hand down to his side while Kevin buried his wet face in Sam's stomach and put his arms tight around the younger man's waist.

It made Sam ashamed to admit it, even to himself, but his father's closeness distracted Sam from his good intentions. Instead of the empathy and compassion he should be feeling, Sam instead felt only growing sensual pleasure. It forced the younger man to recall with vivid clarity a similar experience on the Grid, when his dad had hugged him. With all the stress he'd been under at the time, Sam had forgotten the inappropriate urges that had bubbled up inside of him at that familial touch, but now they seemed to be back again and stronger than ever.

They were also, Sam realized with a sense of growing panic, causing him to display a very _physical_ response. Yep, a particular part of his anatomy was _definitely_ paying attention, and oh, God, his dad was too near, he was going to notice, he was going to _feel_…

Sam attempted to stealthily put a little distance between his hips and his dad's face, but unfortunately his wiggling was drawing exactly the kind of notice the younger man had been trying to avoid.

"Sam," his dad said, sounding puzzled. Kevin pulled away slightly, seeming interested to discover what was causing his son to behave so strangely.

Kevin didn't have to wonder for long, since Sam was embarrassed to realize that his erection was painfully visible, fully aroused and straining beneath his cotton gym shorts.

Feeling his face turning red, Sam struggled to find something to say for himself.

"Look, Dad, it's – it's probably just some kind of delayed reaction. All that adrenaline, you know? I mean…with what happened on the Grid, and fighting for our lives…it's nothing. It means nothing," Sam managed to stammer out, hoping his dad wouldn't question why Sam's "adrenaline rush" had only become apparent once Kevin started touching him.

Wearing a strangely speculative expression, Kevin's flicked his now dry eyes from Sam's erection to Sam's face and then back again multiple times. _If nothing else_, Sam thought with no small amount of irony, _he seemed to have successfully helped his dad get over whatever was bothering him_.

"No. No, Sam. It's alright. I understand," Kevin replied smoothly, and Sam let out what he hoped was a soundless sigh at his dad's words.

Kevin believed him. He wasn't angry or disgusted or calling Sam a pervert and a freak and then running away as fast as he could. He wasn't trying to make _Sam_ leave either. Sam was filled with relief; he couldn't handle losing his dad again, not for any reason.

Sam was so distracted by the direction of his thoughts that he almost missed the first gentle touches of a hand near his cock. That is, until said hand was grabbing hold of the waist of Sam's shorts and carefully pulling them down the younger man's legs.

Jumping a little, almost startled out of his skin, Sam watched for a few seconds in numb shock while his own dad began a teasing rhythm that ended in a quick twist of Kevin's wrist around the head of Sam's dick. It was so good it made Sam's thighs tremble and his pulse race.

"Wh-what are you doing? This isn't…this isn't happening. It can't really happen. I thought you understood it was all an accident!" Sam could hear the rising hysteria coming through loud and clear in his voice, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't every day his own dad gave him a hand job.

"Shh. Shh, Sam. Take it easy, man. Just let me help you. I know what you need. Relax and let me give it to you," Kevin soothed, all the while never once stopping the skillful ministrations that were beginning to cause Sam's pelvis to thrust forward with each caress. It dawned on Sam that in spite of his protests, his body apparently had no qualms about letting Kevin help him out with his problem.

Beginning to pant, Sam tilted his head back and moaned. His dad was working him harder now, and Sam could feel fluid beginning to leak out of the tip of his cock before Kevin smoothed it in a sensual glide down the rest of Sam's dick. He wasn't going to last much longer; already Sam could feel his balls beginning to tighten and swell in preparation of what was sure to be one hell of an orgasm.

Right when Sam was on the edge, when he could feel the first tingles of absolute bliss beginning to spread through his entire body – from his pelvis to the soles of his feet and all the way up until even each individual strand of hair on his head felt like it was quivering with delight – Kevin abruptly stopped. He just stopped and held tight to the base of Sam's cock, effectively preventing release. What the _fuck_. Sam needed to come NOW.

"What the _fuck?_ Why did you –" Sam actually managed to choke out the words before finding himself pulled in the direction of the bed and forced onto the sheets.

Kevin chuckled, appearing to enjoy the sight of both his son's anger at his denied orgasm and also his surprise at the swift change of position. His mood sobered fast, however, when Sam spread his legs wide and seemed about to take matters into his own hands.

Growling, Kevin knocked Sam's hand away from its intended target before taking hold of Sam's cock once again, squeezing lightly and with just enough pressure to tease.

"Dammit, Sam! Didn't I tell you I'd take care of you? Try having a little bit of patience, man."

Then before Sam could get truly pissed, his dad stripped off the ugly bathrobe he'd been wearing and moved, naked, into the juncture between Sam's open thighs.

_Shit_, Sam felt his eyes widen and his mouth go quickly dry. Kevin might not be the young man he was when he first got zapped onto the Grid, but there was no denying he was still an extremely attractive man. Sam found himself staring at the strong chest with its generous amount of lightly curling hair, at the lean muscled arms and legs and a body that was hard in all the right places and thought, amazingly: _Zen must do a body good_.

When Sam had finally gained enough presence of mind to realize he had been staring at his dad for an inordinately long time, which might be considered a little strange, Sam glanced at Kevin's face to see if he'd noticed. But the only reaction that Sam could find was a fond smile lighting his dad's face and a new softness filling his eyes. It all made Sam feel warm in a way that was completely different from simple arousal. It caused an even deeper flush of color to fill Sam's cheeks and made him squirm confusedly.

Reaching out leisurely and placing three fingers to Sam's lips, Kevin's smile shifted to something closer to a smirk.

"Take 'em in your mouth, Sam. Get my fingers good and wet," his dad huskily directed him.

Shivering at the sudden knowledge of where their encounter was headed, Sam obeyed, taking his dad's digits into his mouth gratefully. It would be better if they had lube, but hell if Sam was going to stop what they were doing in order to find his stash. Besides, it wasn't like Sam hadn't done it with spit before, back when he was a very young teenager fumbling in the backseats of cars and any other private, semi-secluded spot he could find.

Once he judged them to be wet enough, Kevin removed his fingers with a loud pop. Then, using his other hand to spread Sam's legs wider, Kevin parted his son's buttocks and ran one lubricated appendage along Sam's rim, rubbing unhurriedly and giving the muscle a chance to relax slightly before moving carefully inside.

Biting his lip, Sam struggled to retain control. It had been so long since he'd been penetrated and the fact that it was his own dad doing it…_damn_. He had to make sure he didn't come too soon.

Kevin was using all three fingers now, beginning to thrust them with greater speed and force, causing Sam's eyes to roll back in his head and embarrassing whimpers to make their way from between his lips. Sam couldn't prevent his hips from rising to meet each sinful slide and twist his dad initiated, nor could Sam stop his dick from twitching uncontrollably and dripping pre-come all over his t-shirt covered stomach. It felt too wonderful and Sam just needed it too fucking much.

Sam was nearly incoherent by the time Kevin seemed to judge him ready for something bigger and thicker than mere fingers. Sam was so on edge, so ready and excited that his every muscle was taut and shaking. He vaguely wondered, from somewhere far away, if this was what junkies felt like when they were going through withdrawals. If so, he felt even sorrier for them than ever before.

Fuzzily, Sam watched as Kevin spit in his hand and then used it to coat his own excited cock. Licking his lips, Kevin then looked up from his task to meet his son's gaze.

His dad paused, staring into Sam's eyes for a few moments before he leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his son's lips. It wasn't the deep and passionate kiss full of the rough tug of teeth and the glide of tongues that Sam might have been expecting – if he'd been willing to admit to expecting anything at all – but Sam would still say it the best kiss he'd ever had.

When they eventually separated, Kevin took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly.

"Sam, please make sure you stay as relaxed as possible. I don't want to risk hurting you. I know I've already hurt you enough," Kevin entreated in a hoarse whisper.

Sam felt some of the cold aching loneliness that had been festering inside of him since his dad's disappearance melt away at the obvious love and concern in Kevin's voice.

"Dad, I know. I know you won't hurt me. So can you please just fuck me already?" Sam made sure to insert just enough of his usual cockiness and devil-may-care attitude into his voice to help reassure his dad that he was okay.

Giving a relieved smile, Kevin didn't bother answering verbally; he just grabbed hold of Sam's thighs and lined up his dick with Sam's entrance. Moving gently, Kevin slowly entered him, causing Sam to gasp and thrust upwards in enthusiasm. He couldn't believe how great his dad felt inside him. There was just no way something that felt this amazing could ever be wrong. Sam didn't know why it had taken him so long to realize that. It's not like he ever cared about rules before.

Wrapping his legs around his dad's waist, Sam gave himself up to the beauty of the moment. Kevin was pounding into him, nailing Sam's prostate and making the bed they were on slam into the wall with every thrust. Sam was on fire, heart thundering in his chest and pulse rushing in his ears. He'd never felt more alive – it was like every part of him was electrified and alight with pure, unadulterated sensation.

When Kevin gave an especially rough thrust, so deep that Sam knew he'd be feeling it for a week, he just couldn't hold back any longer. Sam came so hard and so long that he swore he blacked out for at least a minute. The force of his release was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Distantly, Sam heard his dad grunt and then felt him go still, warm heat suddenly filling Sam's insides in lush spurts. Even that felt wonderful to Sam, and he lifted one languid hand to stroke Kevin's hair as his dad came down from his own orgasm.

By the time his dad moved to lie beside him, Sam could already feel his heavy eyes drifting shut, relaxing along with the rest of his tired muscles.

The last thing Sam was aware of was his dad gathering him in his arms and a sense of complete and utter safety following Sam into sleep.


End file.
